


Light Carries on Endlessly Even After Death

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e01 The Awakening, Ficlet, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, canon reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: "You are with him, still. You are with him, now. You have always been with him (and, sometimes, her—when she was Kyoshi and Yangchen, and others), even if after so many lifetimes, he’s forgotten."Raava is always with Her Avatar. Now is no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Avatar: The Last Airbender episode _The Awakening_. Some direct quotes are borrowed from there, as well as from the Legend of Korra episode _Beginnings_ (pt. 2).
> 
> Title from the song "Saturn" by Sleeping at Last
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You are with him, still. You are with him, now. You have always been with him (and, sometimes, her—when she was Kyoshi, and Yangchen, and others), even if after so many lifetimes, he’s forgotten. 

And you recognize this: there is a moment, there is _always_ a moment, when he loses hope, when he is ready to submit or surrender to his own failure. (He is beautifully human; he will always fail. But he is also beautifully _himself_ , that troublemaker exiled from the Fire City to the Spirit Wilds determined to do the right thing, and he will always overcome.) 

Now, he bobs there in the stormy waves, his arrow tattoos visible as he clings to the driftwood. “I’m not gonna make it,” he says to himself. (Or maybe to you, even if he cannot remember.) “I failed.”

So you do what you always do in these moments: remind him that there is Light inside him, that he is never alone. 

You help him find his previous incarnation.

“They think I’ve abandoned them,” he says. “I’m losing this war,” he says. “I’m letting the whole world down…”

 _You inherited my problems and my mistakes_ , says his past self. _But I believe that you are destined to redeem me and save the world…_

“I don’t know.”

You are with him. You are always with him. So you speak to him now, take the shape of someone he recognizes, remind him of who he is, who he has always been.

 _You already saved the world_ , you say. (Because he _has_ , in a thousand different lifetimes, he _has_ , your boy, he has…) 

_And you’ll save the world again_ , you say. _But you can’t give up._

( _Don’t worry_ , you told him once, thousands of lifetimes ago. _We will be together for all of your lifetimes. And we will never give up_.)

“You’re right,” he says. “I won’t give up!”

You share your strength with him, as always. And you swear that he feels it as he calls forth the waves to bring him through the storm.

You will be with him through it, and through the night. You will always be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I live for comments!


End file.
